Sick Cuddles
by Lustfulkitten
Summary: John is sick, and Dave is there to watch over him. JohnDave (I was bored, and wanted to write, so this happened.)


**_Hey~! Long time, no post. I've had sooo much other stuff to deal with I'm just now wanting to write again._**

_SOOOO, I wrote this little thing. And, it may not be good. I know, it was quick, and I was bored. So this thing happened. _  
**_I know I only did Hetalia before, but I decide to write for another fandom I love~ _**  
**_And, JohnDave is too cute x'D _**  
**_So this happened. Bam!~ _**  
**_I know it may be bad, and it may be way OOC, but still I had it in my head, and it wouldn't go away. So no hate!_**

Disclaimer!: Homestuck in no way belong to me, this was just for fun. And, wrote outta boredom~

-Lustfulkitten.

* * *

Dave had been up for a few hours, sitting down stairs watching some crappy TV show, which he didn't even know why he was watching. Boredom, he guessed. 

He'd come down stairs so he didn't wake John. He'd been sound asleep, and Dave just didn't have the heart to wake him up. Not yet. After all, the past few days John had been running slower than normal. Dave wondered to himself if John was getting sick. 

His thoughts were out on pause when he heard a groan from the stairs, singling John was awake, or at least slightly awake. "Hey, sleepyhead." Dave called, turning to watch John make his way slowly down the steps. He was wrapped in a blanket from his and Dave's bed, and was missing his glasses. 

Dave quickly noticed how bad John looked. Sick, defiantly sick. "John you look like shit. You okay?" He asked, as John rounded around the couch. He collapsed onto the couch so his head was in Dave's lap, a groan the only reply Dave got. Dave sighed to himself, stroking a hand through John's messy hair absently mindly. 

"You want anything?" Dave asked, looking down to watch John pull the blanket tighter around himself seeking more warmth. 

"Cuddles?" John asked, putting on his best puppy face. Dave wasn't one to cuddle much, but John adored a good cuddle. So, Dave having a soft spot for John, always gave in. Dave had to admit, cuddling with John wasn't so bad. He liked it, actually. 

"How about I get you some medicine and some soup, then after we can curl up in bed and cuddle to your heart's content?" He suggested. 

John nodded meekly, and slowly rose to his feet, wobbling a little. John looked like a newborn kitten, and it made Dave want to protect him, even if it was from just a cold. Dave watched carefully as John made his slow way back up the steps to the bed, making sure John didn't fall, or something.

Dave frowned, and headed into the kitchen, once he was sure John wasn't going to take a tumble back down the stairs. He found a can of soup, and poured it into a bowl, before heating it in the microwave. Dave could make some killer home-made soup, but he didn't want to make John wait that long.

Once the soup was finished heating up, Dave made some hot tea, and then headed up the stairs. John had left the door cracked thankfully, so Dave just had to tap it with his foot to open it. He walked into the room, and sat the soup and tea on the nightstand. John had curled back up under the blankets, Dave's pillow clutched in his hands as John peaked from beneath his blanket nest to look up at Dave.

"Sit up, John." He said, crossing his arms. He watched as John eased into a sitting position, whining as he had to leave the warm of his nest of blankets. Dave grabbed one of the many blankets John had, and wrapped it around John's shoulders, so at least he'd be a little more warm.

Dave handed the soup to John, figuring John wouldn't want to be spoon fed. John muttered a quiet, "Thanks." Before he starting eating. "Your tea is on the nightstand if you want it. Be careful, don't spill anything and burn yourself. I'm going to find some medicine, and then we can cuddle."

Dave walked into the bathroom, and popped open the medicine cabinet. After a quick search he found some cold medicine. Dave smirked in victory, grabbing two tablets to take back to John.

When he returned to his room, he found John finishing the last of the soup. He rolled his eyes, walking back over to the bed. He took the bowl from John's fingers gently, and picked up the still hot tea.

He handed John the pills, watching as he downed them, before taking the tea to sip carefully. After he'd washed the pills down, and finished off the tea, Dave took the cup back and placed it on the nightstand to be picked up later. Cleaning up could wait for now.

John looked up at Dave, "Cuddles, now." He ordered, and Dave just nodded and crawled into their bed. John quickly moved to fit himself against Dave, as the blond pulled the blankets back around them.

"Now, sleep." Dave said, kissing the top of John's head. John let out a soft yawn, before his eyes fell closed and he fell back asleep.

Dave chuckled softly, making sure not to wake John as he took of his shades, and moved to sit them on the nightstand. With a soft sigh Dave settled down with John in his arms, and fell asleep himself.

He could waste one day to cuddle in bed with a sick John.

* * *

_**I know it may suck, but ehhh. Whatever.  
Also, I was gonna ask if anyone has a request for a fanfiction?  
I'll write Homestuck, Supernatural, Teen Wolf, Glee, and Sherlock, if you have any requests for a fanfiction?  
I just thought I'd ask...  
**_-Lustfulkitten 


End file.
